


ghost love score

by prncesspeach1747



Series: Monsta X Bingo 2017 pt. 1 [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ...i know nothing about guitar hero orz, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Guitar Hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prncesspeach1747/pseuds/prncesspeach1747
Summary: ..the boys play guitar hero





	

**Author's Note:**

> Final prompt. I might've fudged it a bit with this one, but real life sucks - and Mass Effect Andromeda comes out in two days so I'm kinda... rushing. 
> 
> But it meets the 400 words (just barely) and it's my final bingo prompt, so... bingo?

“What was it you said? Mr 'I can play any song, hand over the damn guitar'?” 

“Shut up, I’m in the middle of a song here!”

Kihyun and Changkyun snicker as they watch Hoseok attempt to play one of the harder songs on Guitar Hero. His usual bravado and confidence is sailing out the window, along with the statement he’d given ten minutes prior. Gritting his teeth, he struggles to keep up with the tempo as the song increases in speed and then changes rhythm just slightly. Of course, no one is going to dare tell Hoseok that Jooheon upped the difficulty to the highest possible setting before handing the guitar over, but why would they? Angry Hoseok is as terrifying as an angry lion at meal time. 

“I thought you said, 'give it to the actual guitarist. The game’s piss easy.'”

Hoseok glances over his shoulder, glaring with annoyance at Changkyun as the kid grins widely before Kihyun bursts into laughter. Blinking, Hoseok looks at the pink haired male before turning back to the game, eyes widening as the screen shatters with the usual game over screen, all the while the game characters hang their heads in shame at Hoseok's pitiful attempt to play the song. Sputtering, he stares for a long moment at the screen before huffing and dropping the guitar into Jooheon's lap. 

“Shit. Thanks a lot you little shits. I was finally getting the rhythm and you had to fuck me up like that!”

Jooheon snorts and shakes his head. "No, you really weren't, hyung. Playing an actual guitar gives you a bit of an upper hand, but it's more skill and practice that helps with this game." 

“It’s okay, Seok,” Kihyun mumbles as Hoseok sits on the floor next to his legs, his slender fingers lightly tugging on Hoseok’s silvery-blue hair. “You’re still a lot better than I am. But… I think you’re better at actual guitars.”

Relaxing into Kiihyun’s touch, Hoseok sighs and shakes his head as Hyungwon changes the difficulty from the highest setting – I’m going to murder those little brats – with a slight grin in Hoseok’s direction, before he picks a different song and starts it up. As if feeling his boiling anger, Changkyun and Jooheon excuse themselves, disappearing from the apartment living room as fast as they can. 

“Bring back food!” Hoseok shouts after them, chuckling softly. "And another bottle of soju!"


End file.
